On the Other Foot
by StrongHermione
Summary: Harry and Ron decide to set a prank to ensnare a loving couple in order to antagonise Hermione and Snape—little do they know just who it is on the other side of that door. Gift for Snapefan520 on LJ SSHG newbies. M for a reason.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling et al. Any characters or locations you recognise are the intellectual property of these individuals and corporations. I make no money from the writing of this story._

_This story was written as a gift for snapefan520 on the SSHG Newbies page. Her prompt was merely 'Any rating, but I do love le smut :D'_

.

**On the Other Foot**

"Look at him over there, he's just waiting to catch some poor student out of bounds or trying to have a good time so he can deduct points and give detentions," Ron Weasley drunkenly proclaimed.

His best friend, Harry Potter, looked blearily in the direction Ron was pointing. "Yeah, you're right. He hasn't even changed one bit since we were here at school. Just because he's not getting any he has to destroy everyone else's fun too."

The pair was a part of a large crowd assembled in the Great Hall of Hogwarts to celebrate the seventh year since the final defeat of Voldemort.

"We should set something up to get back at him!" Ron said, as though the idea was the most brilliant one he had ever had.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

Ron thought for a few moments. "We could put some charms on his classroom, attract a couple there and make them go at it. We can stand guard to make sure he doesn't come along to spoil the fun!"

"How can we make someone go at it though?"

"If we use the right charms it'll be fine. An attractor charm to get them to go in, a lust charm to help them along a bit and an enhancer charm for that added bit of spice," Ron leered. "Let's go, we'll set it all up and add a ward so we know when someone goes in and then we can just wait and make sure the fun's not disturbed."

"Yeah, let's do it!" Harry said with a grin. "It'll be like the ultimate revenge on the bat! Dad and Sirius would love it! Wait! What about Hermione?"

Hermione Granger had become the school's librarian three years ago following the demise of her relationship with Ron. She was as mindful of the rules now as she had been when they were students—if not more so since she was now a member of staff.

Ron scoffed. "She won't even know! It's not like we're putting the charms on her precious library."

"Oh, we totally should!" Harry declared, wide eyed.

"What?"

"Think about it, the bat would most likely have wards up around his classroom anyway, paranoid git," Harry said, warming to the idea. "Hermione trusts everyone and wouldn't think to have any protections around the library. Snape loves books just as much as she does, so we would still be getting even with him by helping some randy couple go at it surrounded by all those books, _and_ you'd be getting back a bit at Hermione for leaving you!"

"_Hey!_ Hermione didn't leave me, I left her, you know that," Ron argued. The pair had taken quite some time to return to their former level of friendship after the end of their romance but the hurt was still underlying, on Ron's part anyway.

"I thought she left after she turned down your proposal," Harry said in confusion.

"No, that's just what everyone thinks, it's not the truth," Ron said in vehement denial.

"Whatever, look, let's go now while no one's watching us." Harry pulled on Ron's sleeve and led his still fuming friend from the Great Hall toward the library.

They were back within fifteen minutes, congratulating each other on a job well done. Harry had had a small fit of conscience when they got to the library and ensured their spells would only lure a couple that were either already involved with each other or interested but not with anyone else. They were about pranking Hermione and Snape after all, not breaking up a committed relationship simply because two unwitting people wandered into the same area at the same time.

Now all they had to do was wait.

.

Hermione Granger was talking to her close friend, Luna Lovegood, when she sensed it. Looking up into the crowd she saw a pair of obsidian eyes boring into her intently. Blushing, she ducked her head and excused herself from the blonde witch she was with. Luna let her go with a knowing smile and turned her attention to another former classmate and began conversing with her.

Hermione gracefully made her way through the crowd, stopping briefly here to kiss the cheek of a friend and there to shake the hand of an acquaintance. Before long she was passing the owner of the intense gaze. With one hand, she brushed a tantalising trail diagonally down his chest from his shoulder to his hip and sent a smouldering gaze at him that lit a fire deep within his soul. As she headed toward the door, she looked over her shoulder, the invitation to follow her clear in her expression.

Severus Snape put his empty glass on a nearby table and snagged two full glasses of champagne from a floating tray as he hurried after the witch. In the last year they had begun a clandestine affair that involved stolen moments in hidden alcoves around the school, outings in the Muggle world where no one knew them and nights curled up in either of their beds, making love until the wee hours of the morning when one or the other would sneak back to their own quarters. They had set themselves the challenge of making it through an entire year undetected. Tonight would mark that anniversary and after that they would make their relationship public. Both had wanted to be sure of their feelings and secure in their relationship before it came under the inevitable close scrutiny that wider knowledge would bring.

Hermione slowly began to make her way to one of their favourite alcoves when an almost irresistible pull had her heading instead toward the library. She did not stop to examine the feeling too closely, after all, they had made love against the shelves in the Restricted Section any number of times in the last twelve months. She thought of a particular shelf, not too far inside the doors, that would be the perfect height for her to perch on as Severus thrust himself into her heat. Just the thought of it caused a pleasant tingle in the pit of her stomach and she hurried her steps in order to get into position before he got there.

Severus followed at a sedate pace, always keeping his lover just in sight so as to see where she ended up. As they got closer to the library he began to worry slightly as there was a much greater risk of getting caught with so many people wandering around the castle this evening. The library was officially closed though, and it would be a simple matter to erect some wards to keep any intruders away. He was only feet from the door when he felt it. An existing, unfamiliar ward shimmered and he immediately put the glasses down and drew his wand. Upon a close examination of the surrounding area, an evil smirk stole over his face.

'_A simple alerting ward, a luring charm, enhancer charm and a slight lust charm if I am not mistaken,_' he thought. '_And a fidelity monitor… at least our prankster has something of a conscience_.' A sensual moan from inside the now closed door attested to the lust charm in particular and Severus quickly cast a _Homenum Revelio_ spell confirming the presence of only one other person in the vicinity. Another quick spell revealed the magical signatures of those that had cast the other spells. '_You two are going to get much more than you bargained for,_' he thought smugly. The thought of 'coming out' to this particular pair of imbeciles was particularly satisfying. With another smirk he picked the glasses back up and headed to the door. In the distance he could hear the approach of the blundering duo and quickly slipped inside the library, the door closing just as Harry and Ron turned the corner.

.

As soon as he entered the cavernous library a lamp flared to life close by. It lit the space just enough for him to see Hermione perched on a shelf, the hem of her floor-length gown pulled up just above her knees and one of her shoes hanging off her foot by the toes. One of the shoestring straps of her dark blue, satin dress had slipped off her shoulder and her hands were occupied—one threading through the long locks she had left loose that night, the other palming one of her breasts. The sight caused an immediate tightening in his trousers and in four long, purposeful strides, he was standing in front of her, between her spread legs and with his arms trapping her as he put the glasses down on either side of her.

As he looked intensely into her eyes, he covered the hand that was fondling her breast and added his other hand to caressing her scalp. Leaning in, he took possession of her lips, teasingly at first, only nipping and pecking at the corners of her mouth until a whimper and a gentle squeeze of his hips by her knees caused him to fully commit to the kiss, teasing at the seam of her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth. They lost themselves completely in the kiss, months of being together enabling their hands to unconsciously begin undressing each other and the lust charm cast over the library causing their passion to rise higher than normal. Hermione pushed Severus' shirt off his shoulders and began to attack his chest with her lips and teeth.

Outside the library, Harry and Ron were able to hear the clunks as four shoes hit the ground. Moans, expletives and enthusiastic shouts of '_YES!_' filtered through the door periodically as well. The pair shared a triumphant grin before standing back to guard the hallway and intercept Snape, who they were sure would be along any moment.

Unbeknownst to the two would-be pranksters in the corridor, Severus was in fact just trailing his lips down Hermione's neck to her collarbone, sucking and gently biting at the protruding skin. He slid one hand behind her to lower the zip, running his fingers up her bare skin once he had finished. He sensuously fingered the strap of her dress that was still on her shoulder, slowly drawing it down her bicep and gently pulling on her elbow to move her arm completely through it. Without prompting, Hermione removed her other arm from the confine of the strap of her gown. Severus tugged the bodice of her dress down completely, exposing her breasts to the cool air of the library. He growled lightly as he observed her nipples tightening from the sudden change in temperature.

"You are a naughty girl, aren't you?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath against her sensitive skin, as well as the tugging on her nipple. "I wonder what that room full of people would think if they knew that one of the guests of honour this evening was walking around without a bra on?"

Hermione moaned before confessing, "I'm not wearing any knickers either, only stockings and a garter."

He would not have thought it possible, but Severus grew even harder at her admission. He fumbled with his belt, frantically trying to unbuckle it and undo his trousers to provide some relief for his aching cock. Hermione's fingers joined his and together, they managed to free his hard member from its cloth prison. Hermione immediately took him in hand and began to stroke him, using just the right amount of pressure to tease and tantalise. He groaned even as his own hand began to seek out proof of her words under the skirt of her gown. His fingers toyed with the strap of her garter belt before ghosting over the bare skin of her upper thigh and finally brushing against the soft curls that crowned her apex.

Early in their relationship, Hermione had expressed her willingness in going bare for him. Severus had immediately disabused her of that notion, forcefully stating that although he appreciated a well groomed thatch of hair on a woman, it was the hair that made her a woman and he had no desire for her to try and emulate a girl. Without fail, Severus would devote at least a little bit of time during every encounter they had to worshipping the brown hair that proclaimed her maturity and, in his eyes, her desirability.

He tugged gently on the short hairs as he lowered his hand to her sex. Extending his middle finger, he slowly dragged it down her slit, penetrating just enough for her to register his touch over her clit and as it rimmed her entrance. Without warning he suddenly plunged two fingers into her channel as deeply as he could. The small amount of foreplay, coupled with the lust charm had prepared Hermione more than enough for the intrusion and she moaned loudly at the feeling of his digits stretching and probing within her.

"I can't wait," she whispered raggedly, hiking the skirt of her dress up around her waist and spreading her legs further. "We can do slow and loving later tonight, please… please… just fuck me!" She pushed his trousers and underpants further down his legs until they both pooled at his feet.

"Who could argue when one is begged so prettily?" Severus said silkily. With no further ado he withdrew his fingers and plunged his hard length balls deep into her with one thrust.

Both of them let out a loud shout of pleasure as they were joined so primally. The pair lurking outside shared a triumphant smirk that their prank had worked so well. They were only disappointed that Snape had not turned up yet.

Back inside the library, Severus held onto his lover's hips to help stabilise him as he set a rhythm he knew would bring them to a climax fairly quickly while still drawing out their pleasure and connection with each other. He thrust into her to the hilt, bumping her cervix just enough to tantalise and, while she clenched her muscles tightly, he rolled his hips, allowing his pubic bone to rub against her clit and send the most pleasurable tingles shooting through her body.

Although their moans were quite loud, loud enough to carry outside, the words of love and the almost reverent chanting of each other's names were only at a volume for the two of them to hear. As much as Severus was looking forward to seeing the look on the faces of the dunderheads, he had more desire to ensure his witch was satisfied and treated with the respect she deserved. Hermione felt her pleasure build steadily and began keening. Severus knew just what he had to do to push her over that edge.

"Do you feel that?" he breathed into her ear. As he spoke he thrust hard into her. "That's my cock, stretching you, giving you your pleasure." He pulled out again and thrust in again, harder this time. "Whose cock is the only one capable of filling you like this? Of giving you what you want?"

"Yours," she whimpered, desperately clenching her muscles around him. "Only yours, Severus… oh… yes… YES! Please… please… I'm so close."

Severus sped up his thrusts. "You complete me," he purred against the shell of her ear. "Only you can have this cock, you are the only one I want to give it to. Come for me… I can feel you clenching me so deliciously… come for me, love… come… NOW!"

Hermione came on command, the combination of his hot breath and sinful words driving her to the brink of bliss and pushing her over the precipice. Her walls clenched his length like a vice and he only managed one more weak thrust before he felt his balls tighten and his seed burst forth into her, coating her womb and drawing a ragged cry from him. They rested their foreheads against each other as they came down from their highs and sought out each other's lips almost in desperation.

"That was intense," Hermione said as she draped her arms over his shoulders.

Severus toyed with the idea of letting her know about the charms that had been cast over the library. In the end he decided that the situation was served better if he kept silent for now. Once the pair had recovered, they quickly cleaned themselves up and redressed. Hermione perched herself back up on the shelf in order to be at the correct height to retie Severus' white silk cravat. He marvelled at the intense concentration she applied to the task and rewarded her with a gentle kiss once she declared it perfect.

"Are we ready to go public?" she asked. Returning to the Great Hall together arm in arm would be the easiest way to declare themselves. They would not even need to make an announcement—the rumour mill would go into overdrive.

"Yes, I believe we will be public as soon as we walk out the door," he said with a small smirk.

Hermione picked up one of the forgotten champagne glasses and downed the sparkling wine. "Dutch courage," she said. She flung the glass into the fireplace, giggling as she heard it shatter against the stone. Severus followed her example before he helped her down from the shelf and led her to the door.

"Ready to face the lions?" he asked teasingly.

"With you by my side, I can face an entire pride," she said, lifting her face to his for a kiss. They opened the double doors and stepped out into the corridor.

They were halted in their tracks when twin shouts of "HERMIONE!?" rang through the hallway.

"Harry, Ron," Hermione said, confused why they just happened to be there when she emerged with Severus. '_Oh well, I wanted them to be the first to know anyway_,' she thought. She took Severus' hand in hers and gazed up at him lovingly. "Allow me to present the man I have been seeing for the past year."

Shocked that their prank had backfired so spectacularly, Harry and Ron blankly shook Severus' hand and silently watched the pair walk away. The realisation that they had just set up and listened to their best friend and the bat-of-the-dungeons go at it dawned on them both at once and they had to fight to swallow the nausea that arose. As Hermione and Snape reached the adjoining corridor, Snape turned back to the boys and sneered. With that one look they knew he had identified them as the perpetrators of this little scenario.

The pranksters suddenly found the shoe on the other foot.

.

_**Happy New Year to all! **_


End file.
